


Alarm Clock

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Morning Sex, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weekend Kink<br/>Prompt: textsfromlastnight - "My alarm went off and I went straight for your dick.  That’s dedication."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm Clock

Helo didn’t hate getting up in the morning the way some people did, but neither was he a morning person, exactly.  There were some mornings he loved waking up, though.  If Kara fell asleep after they frakked, if she stayed the night, she’d wake up five or six minutes before his alarm went off and go down on him while he was still sleeping.  The first time it had happened, he’d thought he was having a marvelously realistic wet dream until he reached down and got a fistful of Kara’s bed-hair.  He’d pulled at it and she’d moaned, the noise vibrating through his dick, and he’d just about come right then.

This morning, he was awake early, hoping.  He wanted to be awake for the whole show this time.  He looked at the clock:  six twenty-three.  Kara stirred beside him, her eyes opening sleepily.  

“Mmm, you’re awake this morning.” She crawled on top of him for a sloppy kiss.

“Yep.”

She perched her chin in her hands, elbows on his chest.  Helo’s eyes gave him away when he glanced down toward his dick, not that he could see it with Kara and her breasts in the way.

She smirked at him.  “Want something, Helo?”

He gave her back that smile that she’d once drunkenly told him was half the reason she’d gone for him that first time.  “Not a damn thing, Kara.”

She rolled to his side.  “Mmm.  That’s too bad, ‘cause I wanna frak.”  She put one foot down on the floor beside her. and started to sit up.  “Guess I’ll have to go find someone else.”

Helo reached across and pulled at her until she landed on top of him again, then rolled her against the wall.  He drew her knee up over his hip and positioned himself.  Kara grunted into his neck when he pushed in.  He stroked slow and steady and when his alarm went off, he had to reach up to turn it off, pushing himself deeper into Kara as she orgasmed quietly around him.  He thought for the rest of his life he’d associate his morning alarm with the sound of Kara in his ear.   _Karl, oh Karl_.  There were definitely some mornings he loved waking up.


End file.
